


Bedroom

by sweetcherrylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biker Haechan, But no alcoholism lol, College Parties, Crushes, I love markhyuck!!!, Kisses, Love, M/M, Making-out, Party, Pretty Boys, SWEET BOYS, Shy mark, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherrylove/pseuds/sweetcherrylove
Summary: Haechan was so damn pretty;like the morning sun, like a sweet morning and the first taste of ice cream on a very hot day.But he was also cocky and quick.Under the lights at a college party, he was glowing even more.And Mark had been in love all along, for so long.And he didn't know what to do.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. He's just like candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you enjoy this and I will surely write 2 chapters for this story. Thank you for waiting if you do! ❤️
> 
> I love markhyuck so much!!
> 
> Songs that made me think of this story:  
> \- Bedroom by Litany (for the title)  
> \- Coming of age ceremony by Park Ji Yoon(during the dance)  
> \- Truth or dare - Kelela  
> \- Belong to you - Sabrina Claudio

He was just there. Across the room. Away, but still so close to him.  
Shining brightly like the sun. An aura was emitting from him, soft and warm.  
He was most of the time always smiling, his energy controlling everyone and making them feel safe. 

He also was not afraid to be himself, and that was what made him the prettiest boy. The prettiest boy on the entire campus. And he… 

“Mark, are you here? Mark?” suddenly said a loud voice. Mark was a little shaken up by this disturbance. His thoughts were all over the place, and he couldn’t think straight. Maybe not only because of himself but also the entire two bottle of beers he just shrugged two minutes ago. 

The voice was Johnny’s, his best friend since literally forever. He cared a lot about him, and the fact that he always made sure he was alright. Even at a college party where the vast majority of people there were too drunk to even function like a human being. His 6 feet tall ass was always protecting his smaller frame, like a paternal figure for him even though he was in college. 

“Are you good? I swear to god you were eye fucking the wall during like 30 minutes…”

“Yeah I’m good and I wasn’t even eye fucking the fucking wall hyung.. How the fuck can you like do…” he answered quickly. 

“Ok good man but I can’t leave you alone here tho come with me talk with the seniors they have been dying to meet my cute popular son!” Johnny said, a little happier than usual because of the booze.

Mark wasn’t even that popular, to his eyes. He was a nice kid, always checking up on others and making friends with pretty much anybody. But he didn’t really open up a lot to these people. He was still scared to show his true self to his so-called friends. But, he felt really close to the guys from his basketball team, as he was almost always with them during practices. 

Johnny dragged the small figure of the smallest boy through the crowd. People were drinking and dancing, and the house was pretty much filled up. Mark enjoyed parties, enjoyed feeling like a true teenager. Just one thing was always bothering him – the fact that he didn’t have the one person he wanted to have to himself. 

Jungwoo was in the living room of the house with Doyoung and Jaehyun. They were all seniors, and close friends with Johnny. It was the beginning of the semester, so Mark didn’t really meet them officially except of a few hey’s. 

“Johnny youuureee here” said a grumbling Jungwoo. He was adorable, a cute pout forming on his lips. 

“Yeah Jungwoonie I’m finally here because I wanted to introduce you all officially to my adopted son, Mark! Isn’t he cute?? He’s gonna snatch a lot of heart, I’m fucking sure of that.” 

“Yeah sure…” Mark answered, feeling a bit shy. He didn’t like having all the attention to himself. With a sigh, he gulped the rest of his vodka cranberry juice. 

“Whoaaa he sure is Johnny’s son if he drinks like that… cheers Markie!” shouted Jungwoo. They all raised their cups together, while the night was still young. They were still teenagers, and all the fun they had was at the parties, most of the time. 

The house was warm and fuzzy, filled with sweaty bodies. While Johnny and his friends were talking about girls and butts, Mark began to feel a little dizzy. He loved the feeling of the beginning of tipsiness, and the fact that he was truly himself during those times, deprived from his original shyness. 

Everyone loved his timidity, but sometimes it didn’t help him in certain situations. His beige sweater that his roommate Renjun swore made him look like a farmer was sticking to his skin. 

Suddenly, a song he swore he only had heard years ago started playing and he felt all the air in his lungs disappearing. The lightning in the room felt like it became darker, more sensual. 

A certain boy was dancing and hitting perfectly the beat of the song. A boy with a biker jacket, a skin warm like the sun and moles that looked like constellations. He moved like a cat, so precise and meticulous. 

His legs were long and skinny, fitting into his jeans perfectly. His little perky butt poking out during particular movements.  
Mark couldn’t breathe because he was so captivating. Everyone in the room was living and breathing, but him. The boy suddenly looked at him, or somehow at the same place at him. 

Mark felt his perky eyes following his, and the fire in them was burning. His face began to heat up, and his body tense up. The peculiar boy smirked before continuing to dance on the dance floor. 

Mark was a little bit shook. No, he was shaking to his core. He felt all the hair on his body rise up, from the tension and the passion. The alcohol began to hit him hard. 

Fuck. 

“Markieee can you come here?” said a voice behind him. 

He quickly stepped back, a little bit too quick to his state he later realized. All the frat boys including his best friend and some girls were in a circle, ready to play a game that seemed like truth or dare. He could use a distraction from his little (fucking big) crush on a certain boy. 

“Yeah I’m fucking here guys” said Mark. 

Johnny grunted joylessly before picking Mark off his place (he wasn’t able to walk since his big encounter of before). He quickly set himself behind a guy named Doyoung and the sweet Jungwoo. He couldn’t recognize the other faces. Another drink was miraculously in his hand and without thinking, he drank it all in one go. He didn’t want to think about the hangover he would have tomorrow morning. 

The game proceeded well and with a lot of spicy details, like for example Jaehyun had to lick Johnny abs which by the way he enjoyed a lot and Mark felt his eyes burning from the horrible sight. Jungwoo stripped and let everyone know that he had a majestic body. When it was his turn, he chose dare, because why the fuck not. At this point, he couldn’t see anyone around him. 

It was so fuzzy and bright. 

“I dare you to go into a room for 10 minutes with Haechan AND have scientific proof that you too made out… we know that theres something going on between you too… yall are so fucking obvious its hurting all of us..” 

Fuck. Wait what? Is this really going on…

The brilliant person who said this beautiful dare was Johnny, himself. Mark wasn’t even surprised at this point. He was about to have a panic attack, or an erection, he still wasn’t sure, when a small but firm hand took his and dragged him to the nearest door. All of it was happening too fast, and before he even knew it, he heard the door of the room closing quickly and his body being pressed into it. He then finally saw the perfect face of the person behind all of this, and it was indeed his crush, Haechan. His features were soft and yet sharp, with a cocky attitude. His eyes were dark and filled with the most luminous stars. 

“What are you looking at pretty boy?” Haechan said with a smirk. 

His nose was almost brushing against Mark’s, and his hand was behind his head and his other one on his waist keeping him steady. 

Mark was fucked. And so badly in love.


	2. Warm orange and yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO... sorry for the wait but this is the second and last chapter! English is not my first language so sorry if there's typos! Hope you enjoy it!🥺🥺

The closet was so fucking tiny.   
So tiny. 

Mark was about to go into cardiac arrest. How can a certain boy make him feel this way? It all started when he saw Haechan in the cafeteria last year. He was perfection. Absolute perfection. From away, he was still captivating. The way he laughed, cried almost was magical like little stars falling on earth. Mark never really felt that way before for anyone. He felt like he always knew the boy. It was more than a simple physical attraction.

But he was so fucking scared. So scared that Haechan was not interested in him. They were friends, yes, but nothing more at the moment. It all lead to this party. This party. And..

“Hey, Mark? Am I talking to a fucking wall?” the sun-drenched boy murmured with a cocky tone. 

Suddenly, Mark went back to the reality of finally being able to talk to his crush. But in a really tiny fucking closet. He was almost about to shit himself. Shit.

Haechan moved his hand on his hips, massaging him slightly.   
“Are you scared? Shhh baby stop being so stressed with meee..” he pouted. 

His pout was so cute. So so cute. His eyes sloppy, but still sparkling with mischief. 

“I… I have to tell you something…” Mark finaly said, really stressed. He was biting his lips almost to the blood. He couldn’t say it now. No. Yes? Would it be weird or something? He really didn’t know anymore. Why…? 

He was once again interrupted from his dumb thoughts with the warm finger of the sun boy on his lips. Gasping, Mark tried to make a noise of complaint and extreme panic but Haechan shushed him. He so gently traced Mark’s sweet lips while looking at him hungrily.   
“Do you know that you are so fucking dumb Mark Lee? And fucking clueless to.” He said gently. 

Mark felt like he was in a trance. Haechan’s finger was so soft and sweet. A real contradiction to the aggressivity of the boy speech. His face was beginning to blush prettily with the proximity of two hot bodies and surely a ton of tequila shots. 

“Um…” Mark tried to say with Haechan’s finger still on his lips.

“I wanted to kiss you since last year, idiot. You’re just so dumb” Haechan smiled sweetly before pushing Mark’s hair away from his face. “You’re still so cute, Mark Lee…” 

Mark was not believing his eyes. And ears. But the sweet smile on the other boy face and the way he was holding his waist with such gentleness was like out of a dream. 

“Haechan can I kiss you? I’ve been waiting so much for this… You don’t understand how much I want you and…” He was quickly interrupted by Haechan’s lips.

Such soft lips. They were pressed ever so gently on Mark’s, and it felt like he was in outer space. Floating. In a ray of warm oranges and yellows. He gently pressed his arms on Haechan’s neck, touching his pretty hair. It was honey brown at the moment, and one of Mark’s favorite color on him. 

The sun boy was moving gently into the kiss at first, but after quickly had more passion and desire. He ever so slowly placed his little tongue into Mark’s mouth, waiting for a response. Mark groaned in response and he was indeed satisfied. 

Their bodies were pressed shut on each other and emitting a lovely warmness. Mark was moaning lightly between the deep kisses and the feeling of Haechan’s tongue was beginning to be too much. His back began to arch into the other boy, and he quickly pushed him on the wall of the closet for more support.   
He needed more. More of Haechan’s honey like skin.   
He suddenly separated his lips from the other boy, which he received a soft groan, but continued on his cheek, his neck and his collarbone with loud kisses. He didn’t really care about leaving marks there… Haechan was his for this moment, even if he wasn’t totally certain if he could be his forever. He didn’t want to think about that and began sucking Haechan’s soft earlobe. 

“Ahhh. Hyung… “the younger boy moaned.

“Am I making you feel good?

“God… yes Mark…” He quickly responded, out of breath. 

Mark detached his lips from the boy earlobes and quickly looked into Haechan’s eyes. He was even more pretty like this, eyes fluttering and a rose blush on his gorgeous cheeks. His moles were glowing, and Mark could swear they were glowing for only him. 

“God.. You’re so pretty. I love your moles” Mark then proceeded to kiss each of his moles. Haechan whimpered behind his slight touch. 

“Hyung…please I need more…” 

Mark ever so gently attached his lips again with the other boy’s lips, but this time more hungrily. They were whimpering in unison, feeling like they were on ecstasy. 

He felt Haechan’s slim body on him and slipped his hands under his shirt. He was so soft and warm.   
He felt his growing erection just pressing on Haechan’s jeans and he thought he was about to faint. So much feelings and sensation. He just wanted Haechan’s hands around his dick, honestly. 

Haechan suddenly flipped their position, so he was forcing Mark on the wall. He was smiling, all cocky. He loved his smile when he was feeling himself. He was so hot. God…

“Do you want me to suck you off, Lee?” The boy almost purred. 

Mark almost spit all of his internal organs out. The moment he always imagined in the shower, in his room at night, in fucking school… It was almost happening. He felt his dick twitch in his pants. Fuck.

“Ye.. Yes… Please, Haechanie…” Mark groaned 

“Good… Good boy.. Did you think of me before doing this to you?” 

Haechan was ever so gently getting on his knees while still maintaining intense eye contact with the gentle boy. The air was warm with intense desire. The both wanted each other so bad.

“Fuck… you’re so hot…” Said the sun-coated boy. 

He quickly got hold of Mark’s jeans and boxers. They got on the ground faster than the fucking speed of the light. His big cock was already leaking with precum. Mark felt a shiver, and it was the best fucking feeling ever. Haechan suddenly licked his tip with gentleness, preparing the boy.   
Mark was trying to find a way to support himself other than the walls because he was about to fucking faint just at the sight of Haechan’s mouth around his cock.   
He began to gently suck and take Mark’s entire cock. The sensation was amazing and he didn’t know if he was gonna last long. 

“Ah… AHHHHHHHH” Mark screamed. 

The door suddenly opened, showing the entire cock sucking scene to the majority of teenagers present in this party. Mark almost had a heart attack for the fucking fifth time. 

Haechan quickly tried to hide Mark with his body and presented a perfect middle fingers to the teenagers. 

“At least we know that you like each other…” Johnny said, laughing hysterically with the others. 

“Well we are gonna let you to it and Mark I don’t EVER want to see your dick again you understand???” Mark quickly nodded, feeling better when the door was finally closed, and the little bit of his pride left with him. He looked back at Haechan, who was still on his knees and eyeing his still hard as a rock dick. 

“Where were we?” He said mischievously. 

Mark was in heaven. He really was.


End file.
